Mounting systems have been used with bicycles for affixing various structures thereto. For example, mounting systems have been developed whereby a child seat can be mounted to a bicycle. Such mounts have oftentimes been positioned behind the rider, adjacent the rear wheel. However, positioning a child behind the rider can create a number of problems and difficulties, such as difficulty dismounting from the bicycle, difficulty observing the child when riding, and positioning the weight of the child over the rear wheel potentially creating instability.
In another form, the child seat may be mounted in front of the rider, such as adjacent the head tube of the bicycle. This form may help to minimize some of the concerns with rear mounted child seats. In this form, a mounting bar is typically coupled to the seat post and the head tube of the bicycle.
However, such an installation can be difficult as different bicycles have different dimensions, such as between the head tube and the seat post. In this regard, the mounting bar may need to be configured with different lengths and at different angles due to the relative heights of the support structures on the bicycle. Further, the positioning of the top tube of the bicycle may also interfere with positioning a mounting bar.